My Green Dinosaur
by Kohaku Hisagi
Summary: one-shot. sasuke's life through all his hardships and his green stuffed dinosaur


**My Green Dinosaur**

Kohaku: I'm depressed so I'm going to write

Naruto: isn't that unfair to Sasuke

Sasuke: no Gaara's was depressing so should mine

Gaara: *nods while holding teddy bear closely*

Sasuke: but Kohaku why are you depressed

Kohaku: I'll tell you later right now I'm sorry if the story ends up bad I haven't written anything in a while.

* * *

><p>I never thought that I would be so alone. After all I had everything I could ever want. People who care and love me, my mom, dad, brother, and my aunt and uncle even the entire Uchiha clan<p>

_My family_

Recently my brother gave me a green stuffed dinosaur toy. I had absolutely loved it. It was from my brother, Itachi; of course I would like it. He said that if he wasn't there to comfort me then the dinosaur would.

_To comfort in times of need_

* * *

><p><span>3 months later<span>

It's over, it's all over. Itachi, he's a traitor, he killed mommy, and daddy, aunty, uncle too?

_Why now? Why us?_

It was all I could ask myself. I woke up in the hospital and go back home as soon as I wake up. I see the green dinosaur sitting on the table.

_I disdain it_

What could a stuffed toy do to comfort me? All it did was bring back the memories of that night.

_I hate it_

My traitorous brother gave it to me; of course I would hate it now. It did nothing but put a sour taste in my mouth.

_It reminds me of him_

I couldn't look at the toy anymore. I throw it when I look again I can't see it anymore. I'm relieved somewhat.

_I don't have to see it anymore_

* * *

><p><span>4 years later<span>

I am stuck on a team with a pink-haired fan girl, and a blonde knuckle head.

_Annoying_

But when I was with them, I felt somewhat at peace. I didn't have to think back on those awful memories when they were around. These two teammates of mine were important to me.

_Friends_

It was the only way I could describe them. But would it stay like this forever?

_Never_

Things always came to an end somehow. Sakura would be heartbroken if I left, Naruto would try to come after me but I still need to kill my brother.

_I am an avenger_

That was wholly what I was. It was how I saw myself, it was me.

* * *

><p><span>3 years later<span>

I had come back to Konoha after leaving. Of course I didn't expect people to let me in with open arms. I was put on trial, but thanks to the Hokage I was only given probation, one year without missions.

_Thankfully that was all it was._

I had walked into my house that I lived in my entire life. It was dark and quiet, as it should be. No one had lived here since I was twelve. Then I saw something out of the corner of my eye.

_A green stuffed dinosaur_

I quickly felt the tears start to fall from my eyes, and though my face showed no emotion.

_I was in complete turmoil_

I leaned down and slowly grabbed the stuffed toy. It was covered in dust and filth. I quickly washed it off in the sink then dried it. I was the last thing I had of my brother.

_That which would comfort me when he couldn't_

I only cried harder as I remembered my brother's words to me. However, I had people who cared about me now, I had sakura.

_The women that I love_

I had the knuckle head ninja, Naruto.

_My best friend_

I even had the perverted sensei, Kakashi.

_My father figure_

As much as I didn't want to let go, that is precisely what I had to do. And so I did

_I let go_

Of the past, of the memories, of the feelings I had the happy times, and the sad ones. I let it all go, and even though I would never forget any of them.

_I could now move on_

I didn't have to look back, now I could look forward. And see what was happening before me.

_And I couldn't wait to see what came at me next_

* * *

><p>Kohaku: well tell me what you think and Sasuke to answer your question I was listening to emotionless by good charlotte<p>

Sasuke: aw good song *holds onto green dinosaur* and thanks

Kohaku: *smiles fondly* you're welcome. Naruto, it's either you or sakura that is next so be prepared.

Naruto: okay, I can't wait

Kohaku: see you next time and I am currently working of let's live for hope and wishes in death and I will work on the story that needs a title as well just letting you know

Sasuke: there will be no updates next week seeing as Kohaku will have no internet so don't expect anything

Kohaku: okay I will see all of you next time


End file.
